


desperate

by minarii



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, oops my hand slipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 11:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minarii/pseuds/minarii
Summary: mina's been acting weird all day and sana finally figures out why





	desperate

**Author's Note:**

> there ain't enough 2na or omegaverse in the twice tag so i'm killing two birds with one stone you're welcome
> 
> also this is my first time writing smut so it's gonna be really short and hella vanilla and probably super awkward sorry :(

Sana has been worried about Mina all day. It started as soon as she woke up in the morning to find the omega already awake in the living room, complaining about having difficulty sleeping. Mina waking up before Sana was a rare occurrence, the girl usually preferring to stay in bed as long as possible and attempting to keep her girlfriend there with her, so Sana instantly knew something was off.

Mina's behaviour throughout the day only served to make the alpha even more confused. Mina would be clingy and playful with Sana one second (which Sana absolutely adores), then pull away and practically ignore her the next. After carefully asking if she was feeling alright, Mina could only reply that she was just feeling off, having a bad day, and Sana (being the wonderful, caring girlfriend she is) completely understood and decided to give her girlfriend some space. This brings her here, walking out of the corner store with a plastic bag full of snacks in an attempt to cheer Mina up.

The walk back to their shared apartment is short and soon Sana is stood outside their front door, fishing her keys out of the bottom of her bag and wondering why Mina hadn't opened the door for her when she had knocked. She must be in the shower…

The body that practically crashes into her as soon as the door is shut says otherwise. Sana looks down to find Mina pressed up against her, dressed only in one of Sana’s oversized t-shirts and mumbling incoherently while grabbing at Sana’s jacket frantically. Sana is very confused and slightly turned on and she prepares to ask mina what the hell is going on and she takes a deep breath and- holy shit.

The scent of arousal is coming off Mina in waves, so overwhelmingly strong that Sana wonders how she didn’t smell her all the way from the corner store. 

Really, she should’ve seen this coming. After all, it was Sana who had suggested Mina stop taking suppressants for her heats and let her alpha take care of her. Shy, quiet Mina had always preferred to supress her heats, thoroughly embarrassed by how needy and desperate she gets when her biological instincts take over. When Sana had suggested ditching the suppressants, Mina had been reluctant at first but eventually decided there is no one she trusts more than her alpha to take care of her and satiate her when she needs it the most.

And Sana is so, so happy she made that suggestion because she now has her omega, her Mina, clumsily grinding against her and breathlessly begging her alpha to fuck her the way she needs it. Sana doesn’t think she’s ever been this aroused, this ready to take care of her omega and make her feel so good until she’s begging her to stop. She finally moves her hands, dropping her forgotten shopping on the floor and gripping Mina’s waist tightly as she moves her thigh between her omega’s legs, pressing against her core as Mina whines.

“Unnie, you took so long…” Mina practically groans out as she moves against her alpha’s toned thigh. It feels so good but it’s nowhere near enough, Mina would be telling Sana to hurry up and fuck her already if her mind wasn’t such a jumbled mess.

“Shhh I’m sorry baby, I’m here now.” Mina can hear the possessive growl in Sana’s voice and it only makes her wetter, louder, more desperate.

Sana gently pushes Mina away, attempting to take this to the bedroom instead of fucking at the front door. But obviously Mina has no patience for that and instead drags Sana to the couch, pushing her down with surprising force and straddling her within seconds. Sana has barely registered moving before Mina’s mouth is against her’s, initiating a messy kiss that has them both moaning out loud.

It isn’t long before the shirt Mina was wearing ends up on the floor and she leans her head back, baring her neck for her alpha to mark her and claim her. Mina wants the whole world to know she belongs to Sana, wants every alpha who even glances at her to know she is taken, wants Sana’s scent embedded in her skin. So Sana complies, kissing and biting and sucking purple bruises across her omega’s neck and chest, letting out more low growls that turn Mina on more than she’d ever admit.

Of course, Mina is having a wonderful time basking in the attention her alpha is showering her with, but she doesn’t think Sana quite understands the urgency of her situation. And so, with the confidence and carelessness that only her heat can grant her, Mina begins to shamelessly beg.

“Unnie, please, please…”

“I need you- fuck, I need you now…”

“Sana unnie, please just fuck me already.”

She feels Sana still beneath her and looks down only to groan at the look on her alpha’s face. Sana’s pupils are wide and her teeth are slightly bared, giving her an almost feral look, and Mina melts, almost sobbing into Sana’s neck because of how much she needs this, how much she needs her alpha to take care of her.

While Mina may usually be fairly quiet in bed, she lets out a shockingly loud and high-pitched whine when Sana finally slips two fingers into her, knuckle-deep as Mina begins to grind down against her hand, wanting, needing more from her alpha. 

“God, you’re so wet…” Sana growls out as she sets a slow pace, languidly fucking Mina and gripping her hip with bruising strength to prevent her from going any faster.

Mina’s growing frustration becomes glaringly obvious as she mutters out profanities and Sana’s name and more jumbled nonsense until Sana adds another finger inside her starts to pick up the pace. Mina’s body crumples and all she can do is pant against Sana’s neck, completely overwhelmed by how good her alpha is making her feel. Sana is fairly sure she can feel drool dripping down the skin of her neck as she feels Mina tighten around her fingers. Her omega’s breathing has become shallow and the only sounds that can be heard in the living room are Mina’s rushed breaths and the lewd noise of Sana sliding her fingers in and out of her at a relentless pace.

Wanting to make this as good as possible for Mina, Sana slides her free hand from her hip to Mina’s clit, rubbing in tight circles as she watches in awe as her omega comes undone above her. The long, throaty moan Mina lets out as she throws her head back is the only sound Sana ever wants to hear again and she keeps her fingers going, trying to prolong Mina’s pleasure and coax more moans and whimpers from her.

After a minute or so, Mina finally collapses against Sana, boneless and pliant in her lap. She flinches as Sana pulls out of her, still sensitive after her orgasm.

“Okay?” Sana is fairly sure of the answer, but checks on Mina anyway. The only response she gets is a nod as Mina burrows her face into her neck, feeling sleepy but softly whimpering as she notices a familiar heat in her belly returning.

Sana stands with Mina still clinging to her, carrying her to their bedroom and laying her down before fetching her a glass of water. By the time she returns, Mina is already crawling across the bed to meet her, and Sana has never undressed faster in her life.

**Author's Note:**

> welp that happened i'm off to church now hope you enjoyed :) this was kinda hard to write and i'm not really happy with it at all lol but i've been wanting to try writing smut for ages so hopefully this is a half decent first try ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> leave a comment to make my day <3 (i'm so open to constructive criticism it's my fave thing in the world!!)
> 
> also p.s i hate the ending too okay i didn't know how to end it forgive me,,,


End file.
